1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a method of manufacturing a tempered glass dielectric material for use as an electrical insulator and an insulator fabricated therefrom.
2. Description of the prior art
In the method normally used, glass dielectric materials are subject to thermal tempering such that they exhibit high surface compression and high central tension. This results in the dielectric material having a very much higher mechanical strength than annealed glass, and in particular high tensile strength. It is observed, however, that under certain circumstances, such as violent impact, for example, the existence of high internal stresses brings about virtually total disintegration of the dielectric material. This does not significantly or hazardously affect the residual mechanical strength of the insulator, but reduces its line of leakage to the distance in air between the electrodes.
The present invention is intended to provide an insulator manufactured from a dielectric material having improved impact resistance without prejudice to its tensile strength.